Candy
by 4luv4evr428
Summary: Ricky tries something new at Coney Island...


I.

The sun beat down on the boardwalk at Coney Island one afternoon in late July. Ricky stood in front of a food stand among a large group of people, waiting for his wife of less than a year to return from the counter. When she emerged from the crowd, she was carrying a paper cone, topped with what looked like a pink cloud. Ricky watched her pick a piece of it off and place it eagerly to her lips.

Ricky's eyes widened. "What's that?"

Lucy held it out to him, smiling. "I told you! It's cotton candy! Try it."

"This is candy?" Ricky picked off a piece curiously. Lucy waited anxiously as he tasted it and smiled. "It's very sweet!"

Lucy giggled. "Of course, it's all sugar!"

He took another bite from the fluffy candy before taking her hand and leading her down the boardwalk. "Well, I like it."

Lucy pulled it away from him, taking another bite for herself. "You were just supposed to be tasting it!"

Ricky put an arm around her waist and responded by taking another large bite of cotton candy. Lucy laughed; her husband's apprehension about such an odd looking food had disappeared pretty quickly.

As they walked further along the boardwalk amid other couples and children running with balloons and candy, Lucy looked out over the beach and the crashing waves. The sun was orange and beginning to lower along the horizon. The large ferris wheel in front of them stood tall against the fiery sky. "Let's take a ride!" Lucy was enthusiastic.

Ricky looked up at it cautiously. "It's very tall…"

Lucy dragged him toward it. "Aw, it'll be fun!"

He followed her reluctantly and he watched the seats on the wheel swing back and forth when it stopped moving. "Lucy, are you sure?"

She turned and smiled as they waited their turn to board the ride. "Honey, have you never been on one of these before?"

He shook his head. "I never even seen one before…"

Lucy took his hand after tossing the empty paper cone in a trash can. "You'll love it. Please?"

"Alright," said Ricky with a touch of uncertainty.

A few moments later, they were sitting on a slightly swinging bench, a long bar across their laps. They were silent at first as the wheel moved slowly around, giving them a sweeping view of the sunset along the shore.

"What do you think?" Lucy finally broke their silence, against the background of the laughter and carnival music on the ground.

Ricky looked over at her, her flaming hair matching the glorious sunset. An ocean breeze kissed their skin. He grinned slowly. "You're right, it's very nice."

The wheel stopped as they reached the peak of its height and the bench swayed softly. Lucy looked ahead at the water that seemed to go on forever. She turned back to Ricky when his hand grazed her cheek.

Her eyes closed softly as his lips met with hers and she melted into his warm kiss, his tongue sweeping gently over hers. "You taste like candy," Ricky purred as their kiss broke.

Lucy gripped the bar over her legs, the spark of desire igniting at the sound of the seductive way he spoke to her.

"Does the rest of you taste that sweet?" Ricky rested his hand on her lap, his fingers dangerously near the inside of her thigh.

Lucy looked at his hand and blushed. She now wished for nothing more than to get off this ride so he could whisk her away to a private place. "I don't think there's much that would be sweeter than cotton candy."

Ricky's eyes moved over her legs, mostly bare except for the shorts that stopped at her upper thighs. "I can think of a few thins'…"

Her breath caught in her throat and she felt the warm tingle of fresh moisture as his fingers pressed further between her thighs. He smiled as he watched her cheeks flush. "Do you want me to stop?"

"I don't even know which way to answer that question," she laughed.

When finally they were lowered to the ground level and stepped off the ride, Lucy's legs barely held her up. The sky had transitioned from the raging colors of sunset to the cool hues of night. They walked along the boardwalk, again in silence, leaving the bright lights and joyous sounds of the park behind them. Eventually, they reached the end of the wooden walkway as it disappeared beneath the sand at the end of the beach. The sounds of the revelry behind them were faint, overpowered by the sound of high tide crashing along the edge of the beach.

They stood looking out at the water for a few moments before Ricky pulled Lucy slowly into his arms. He looked into her eyes, like round pools of perfectly turquoise water, and smiled. He kissed her neck softly, his tongue tasting her skin as though it were smooth buttermilk.

Lucy exhaled, feeling hot against the cool sea breeze that enveloped them where they stood. He finally released her, taking her hand and leading her down to the sand. She watched him look around and wondered what he was going to do next. After a moment of thought, he pulled her by the hand to the space under the boardwalk where they'd just stood. He kicked his shoes off and his feet nestled into the sand, cool from having been shaded from the sun in the hot daytime hours.

Lucy stood watching him as he plopped himself down on the sand and motioned for her to join him. She looked around and slipped out of her own shoes, giggling as she felt the sand invade the space between her toes. When she was close to him, Ricky reached out for her hand and helped her sit beside him. "Do you think a lot of people come down here?" Lucy continued to look around for any sign of other people.

"I dunno, but there's nobody here right now…" He leaned over and his lips fell gently to hers again, his tongue again moving into her mouth and swirling together with hers. As their kiss deepened further, he lowered her to the sand and hovered over her. He slowly opened the buttons down the front of her blouse and lowered the cream colored lace of her bra from her breasts. Lucy arched her back as his lips lowered to take in her nipples, his tongue lapping at them one at a time as though they were pink peppermints.

Ricky left soft kisses down her stomach, his tongue stopping to tease her belly button as though it were lined with milk chocolate. Lucy laughed softly at the tickle of it and she began to tremble when she felt him pull the shorts from around her waist, followed by the lace hid her moistening mound from him. She looked up at the wooden planks that constructed the underside of the boardwalk as the cool air that her bare skin had been exposed to was replaced by the heat of his kisses. Her eyes closed slowly as Ricky's tongue entered her, running along the nectar-coated walls of her center as though they were frosted with pure sugarcane. She wasn't sure whether the sound of the crashing waves was louder than the pounding of her heart in her ears, but she was certainly dizzy with pleasure.

Ricky's hands moved slowly around the underside of her thighs as he continued indulge in her. Lucy released a cry that she had tried valiantly to suppress, her hands tensing into fists as grains of sand flowed between her fingers. She opened her eyes again when she felt his tongue leave her and she heard the sound his pants being opened quickly.

His body slipped over hers, the cotton of his shirt brushing her taught, sensitive nipples, causing her to whimper gently. She raised her knees around his hips, eager to feel his hard shaft appearing between her thighs. She sighed happily when it finally grazed her and Ricky wasted no time in penetrating her deeply.

Lucy forgot any inhibition she had felt in their surroundings, his rapid thrusts causing her to cry out in ecstasy. Ricky's hands cradled her breasts as he continued to drill into her. After a moment, he wrapped an arm around her back, lifting her to be closer to him as he slowed his pace, each thrust testing the very limits of how deeply her body would allow him to inhabit her. His lips grazed her earlobe, his voice shaking as he neared his climax. "Tu eres deliciosa. La pieza mas dulce de dulces en todo el cielo y la tierra…"

In a moment, Ricky tensed, the length of him filling her center with his frothy, creamy passions. Their breathing was quick and Lucy was still trembling as he lowered her slowly to the sand, his fingertips still releasing electricity where they passed over her skin. They lay together for several moments, looking into each other's eyes without words; only the sounds of the waves and their calming heartbeats audible to them. Finally, Ricky smiled, his eyes warm as they continued to gaze at her. "I like that cotton candy, but I knew you'd be sweeter."


End file.
